


Red Shadows

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has recently traveled back to Pallet Town after being on Mount Silver for so many years, but he finds out his hidden... Dark Side. With his parents captured and killed by Team Rocket, he embarks on a journey to have his revenge, and tame his 'bloody' side along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking around Mt. Silver with my great childhood friend, Leaf, who I can vaguely remember as being a girly girl. She walked next to me, holding her bag with her left hand.

"So, Red." She began, emphasizing my name, "How's your training coming along?"

I stood there for a second to think of a response. I quickly nodded and she grinned.

"I'm taking that as a good sign." She put down her bag and took out a pokeball. I quickly reacted to the sight of the pokeball and sent out my Charizard.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young man?! I just wanted to show you my new Pokémon!"

She said, murmuring. I returned Charizard to its pokeball and let Pikachu climb up to my shoulders. Leaf stood up and showed me the pokeball.

"Can you guess what Pokémon THIS is?" She asked, and threw the ball up in the air, unleashing the Gallade it held inside. I grinned and stared at her Gallade.

"Like it? It's one of my new teammates!" She said excitedly.

I knew she always wanted a Gallade, and I was very happy for her that he finally got one. The Gallade looked at me for a second, recognizing my infamous look in my eyes. It quickly nodded and smiled. I smiled back and Leaf walked over next to me.

"Wanna keep going? Or do you wanna fly back to the top?" She asked.

I shrugged and looked at her. "How about we keep walking. Sound like a deal?" She said, spitting on her hand and holding it out in front of me.

I took a little step away and put my hands out to block it. She grinned, and put her hand back to her side.

"Sorry. I forgot you didn't like that."

I stared to walk back up the stairs engraved into the cave ad walked back up the place where I am always at. The only reason I stay up there is to train. Not because I want to be alone, as many people claim is the truth. I sat down in the snow and Leaf sat next to me. She put her hand on mine and I blushed. She grinned and grabbed my hand gently making me blush even more.

"The view up here is wonderful, Red. I can see why you picked this location." She said, with kindness in her voice.

I looked at her, as Pikachu was taking the hat off and on my head.

She got up. "I should be going. Blue is expecting me to battle him today. Sorry, Red!" She said, sending out her Fearow. She quickly hopped on and flew back to Pallet town, where the battle was going to be held. I would go back, but everyone will be too afraid to talk to me. Not because I come across as intimidating, which I'll admit I do, it's because I'm the only one that cannot talk. I'm like what you can call the outcast of Pallet town. I decided to face my fears (Not that I had any, I just refer some things to as fears) and go to watch the battle against Blue and Leaf. Wow, what an intensifying battle THIS ONE will be! I sent out my Charizard and commanded it to fly me to Pallet town. It quickly flew me to Pallet town without any problems along the way, so I was very relieved with that.

I hopped off my Charizard in front of my house, and noticed that decorations were being hung everywhere. I decided to walk inside my home sweet home, and check out whatever was in there. When I walked in, all the furniture was covered with this bag-like material. All the furniture was covered with it. I slowly walked about the first floor, cautious with every step. My foot hit something hard and I immediately looked down. It was a family portrait. The only family portrait. I picked it up gently as the glass shattered in my hands. The picture had a splash of blood that covered the whole left corner of the picture. I stared at it for a while, and decided to check the upstairs level, which was basically my bedroom.

All the furniture was covered as well. I walked over to my bed and saw a note written in the neatest of cursive. I could recognize it as my mom's handwriting right away. I picked up the piece of paper and read aloud.

"Dearest Red, This is probably the last letter you will ever receive from me. Team Rocket, an organization that we've only known of for a day or two has kidnapped your father and plans to brainwash him. Their leader said I would be killed if you never came back by the twenty seventh. Please, Red. Hear my plea. Please come back home, Love, Mum."

I was crying a river by this point and gently laid the letter on the side table. I now know who's blood it was on that family portrait. It was my mum's blood. I gently picked up the portrait with her blood splashed onto the side, and put it in my backpack. Then I suddenly started feeling light headed. I started to lose my balance, and I slid to the other side of my room. I pulled myself up using the dresser and looked into the mirror. My eyes were completely red, and I was pale. My eyes were literally bleeding out of their sockets. My vision started to grow blurry as blood trailed down my cheeks and onto the drawers of the pearl white dresser. I slowly let go of the dresser, and made my way to the floor, my clothes soaked with fresh blood. My vision slowly turned to black and I passed out on the floor of my bedroom that I had had since childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf arrived in Pallet town, pumped up with her battle against Blue, the champion of the Kanto region. She walked up to my house, kissed her hand, and placed it on the door to my house.

" I Wonder where Red is? He wasn't at the mountain when I checked." She said, a bit of concern in her voice. "That's right. He didn't know about the Team Rocket incident!" She gasped, and ran into the house.

I was still unconscious on the floor, my eyes still bleeding out because I was on my side. Leaf ran up the stairs and screamed when she saw me.

"RED!" She ran over to my side, and turned me over to where I was laying on my back. Her eyes started to water.

"What happened to you...?" she said.

She then took a deep breath and yelled I the top of her lungs.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Professor Oak heard her scream from the lab.

"Was that Leaf...?" He questioned, and ran outside in front of my house, which everyone was surrounding now. "Leaf?" He yelled.

Leaf gasped in relief and yelled back. "Yes! Red is like, unconscious!"

Everyone flinched at my name.

"Red... Has returned?" Blue said.

"Finally! I can get a good battle with him!"

Daisy slapped him lightly. "No. He's unconscious."

Blue folded his arms. "So what?"

Professor Oak ran into my house, disregarding what Blue said.

"Leaf! I'm coming!" Oak yelled as he ran up the stairs. Leaf tried to wake me up by slapping me, but that didn't work. Oak stopped at the stairs and gasped at the sight of me.

"I'll go get a stretcher." He said, and got a stretcher from somewhere. Leaf and Oak put me on the stretcher and walked outside, where everyone was standing. When the opened the door, everyone gasped in horror. Professor Oak and Leaf quickly took me to the Pokémon center, where they assumed that Nurse Joy would help me recover.

"Oak! His skin is turning normal again!"

"Good."

He replied. I moaned and groaned off and on, mostly because of pain. My eyes felt like they were stabbed with knives.

"Red, you're going to be fine." Leaf kept repeating hesitantly, never expecting any of this to happen. Nurse Joy inspected me closely and sighed.

"I am dearly sorry, you two, but Red is in a coma." Leaf's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. Professor Oak, on the other hand, stood strong.

"He can work through this. I know he can." He said.

Nurse Joy walked out of the room with her Blissey at her side. Strange, I always remember Joy having a Chansey, but that was probably a long while ago, since she probably evolved it to a Blissey for quicker healing. Leaf sat next to me, with her Gallade standing next to her. She gently took off my hat and stroked her fingers through my long black hair. Professor Oak called Blue and told him that we had to reschedule the fight between him and Leaf. Pikachu made itself comfortable on my head and promised never to move from that spot until I awoken, which would probably be days, weeks, months, or even years. Professor Oak came back, sighing constantly. Leaf stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Well, Blue's gonna be mad." Leaf spoke up. Oak didn't respond.

"When did you reschedule the fight?" Leaf asked Oak.

"Whenever he wakes up, which I  _know_ will be soon." He said.

Nurse Joy came in and asked Leaf and Oak to leave.

"Don't hesitate, Red. I'm just putting this bandage across your eyes." She said, and gently wrapped the bandage across my face.

She rubbed my head, "Red, everyone is very worried about you…! Please, wake up soon."

She concluded with that sentence and walked away. Leaf and Professor Oak came back in and started talking to each other about the battle, and talked about my condition here and there. It was about midnight by this time, and Oak and Leaf were going to leave. Oak left and Leaf followed behind him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Leaf came in extra early to come and see me. Of course, I was still in a coma, but probably not for long, as Oak kept saying. He's a pretty wise man, so I trust whatever he says (most of the time). She sat down next to me, and stroked Pikachu's fur, making him wake up. She grinned and looked at the monitor, then back down at me. She started talking to Pikachu for a while, and I began having strange visions. There was this girl who was talking to me, and she was made entirely out of blood. The crimson color was like no other, and it struck me. It was the same crimson of my mother's blood on that picture. I suddenly woke up, hesitating that there was something over my eyes so I couldn't see. Leaf gently pushed me back down to the bed.

"Don't mess with those bandages. They're fragile."

"All-" I began suddenly.

My speech miraculously came back! Leaf stared at me as if she wanted me to continue what I was going to say.

"All right." I finished, and she hugged me tightly "Your speech came back! After all these years!"

I grinned and tried to push her off of me. Pikachu jumped onto my lap and hugged me.

"Pikachu!" I said cheerfully, and hugged back.

"How would you know its Pikachu, Red? You have a bandage covering your eyes!"

"Because I just know, alright?"

I replied back. I let go of Pikachu and let him fiddle around with my hat.

"Why is this bandage over my eyes anyway?"

I asked, and then I suddenly remembered looking in the mirror, my eyes leaking out of the sockets. It all made sense now. My eyes are probably gone now, but I didn't know for sure. I suddenly had this stinging pain surge through my body. I clutched onto the sides of my face tightly, and started to shake.

"Red?! What's wrong?!" Leaf said hesitantly. I slammed my head onto the pillow, and the bandage covering my eyes started to glow red. Leaf took a few steps back and remembered that my eyes were naturally a red color, which does seem abnormal. The glowing suddenly stopped and I tried to take the bandage off.

"Don't take it off!" Leaf said, but I had already taken it off my face completely. My eyes fluttered open, and to my surprise, I could actually see. I took the mirror from my backpack (Please, do NOT ask why I keep a mirror in my backpack) and looked into it, figuring out that my eyes were completely normal, but a slight change in color. They were a tad brighter. It was noticeable, however.

"Red, is your vision alright?" Leaf asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. Everything seems to be normal." I lied.

My eyes got brighter as I continued staring at their details in the mirror.

"Well, I'm going to tell Blue that we can have our battle. We had to reschedule it since you fell into a coma."

I nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what she had to say.

"Are you even listening to me, young man?!" She said, slapping my face

. I quickly looked up at her and nodded

"Uh-Huh~." She grunted, and turned away.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you learn proper manners." She said.

She's right, I've never actually used my manners in front of anyone, even though my mom kept  _begging_ me to use them. I'm just not one of those types of people. I got up from the bed and walked out of the room and back to Pallet town. It was the same way I remember seeing it, surrounded with decorations for the big battle against Champion Blue and Pokémon trainer Leaf. I walked into the town to be greeted by Blue.

"Heyo, Bro! Long time no see! Wanna battle?!"

"Uhhhh… I thought you were battling with Leaf…"

"Oh yah, that's riiight! After that! Come on, bro!"

I stood there nervously. Blue can sometimes freak me out.

"O-Okay…!" I finally said.

"YEAH!" He yelled and started jumping. "JUST WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN I BEAT YOU! WHOOOOOOO!"

I covered my ears and watched him 'hop to it'. I slowly walked to Professor Oak's lab, and knocked on the door. He slowly answered it.

"Red! Great to see you! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

He smiled broadly, since he noticed that my voice had come back. I walked in and told him about the strange encounter with Blue.

"Yeah, he's so hyped up about dat battle against Leaf… Shoulda seen him yesterday, Red. He was  _pissed._ " I laughed.

"I bet. Hey, when  _is_ the battle anyway?"

"It's today at five. It's…" He said, looking at the clock. "4:50. Oh gosh! Ten minutes! I better make sure Leaf is ready!" Oak said, and ran out of the lab.

I stood there, and immediately grabbed the mirror from my backpack yet again. It seemed like no one noticed my 'new eye color', but it's probably going to be temporary. Soon probably, everyone is going to be pointing that out. I walked out of the lab and into my house, forgetting about the furniture being covered with this bag-like material. I plopped my bag onto the chair and jumped onto the bed. I glared over at the dresser, which now had a large blood waterfall running down it. I heard some cheering coming from outside, and I opened my window to check it out. The battle was about to begin, I could tell, because Blue was in his infamous battle pose, as Leaf was in hers. They both sent out their first Pokémon. Blue sent out his Blastoise and Leaf sent out her Gallade. Ah, she's using her new teammate for probably its first battle. Wonderful start, Leaf. Bravo. Alright, enough of the soliloquy acts. I laid back down on the bed, and my vision started to blur. I tried rubbing my eyes, but that didn't do the trick. Everything started to turn red, and I started panicking. I flipped off on the bed and onto the floor, breaking my wrist in the process.

"Dammit!" I hissed. My vision was completely red and literally, it seemed like all I could see was blood covering my eyes. It was truly terrifying. I stood up wearily and ran out the door, my eyes completely red like the first time. I basically disrupted the battle, because I forgot to cover my entire right eye. Some people screamed, and I just continued running.

"I have to get out of here… For Pallet Town's sake." I said, thinking out loud to myself.

My wrist was still in unbearable pain, and my vision kept getting worse. I could feel something drip off my face, which I assumed was tears, but in a situation like this, it was probably blood. I made my way to Viridian Forest and decided to hide there for the rest of my life, which probably won't be an easy thing to do because kids come here to train their Pokémon nearly twenty four seven. I ran further into the forest until I couldn't see where I came in. I slammed my fist onto a tree trunk,

"Damn… What's wrong with me…?" I said, with a major voice crack, which told me that I was about to cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall, and I knew it wasn't blood, because the tears were slowly clearing up my vision. Everything was turning back to their natural color. I fell to my knees and buried my face into the grass, and started crying harder. I had never been so afraid of anything in my entire life. Why now…?

 


End file.
